


Kiss Me

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nebulas, not much kissing actually, obviously kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara visit a nebula that reveals one's true desires and surprise surprise, they desire each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

For so long she's made his hearts beat out of rhythm, causing his chest to feel like it's constricted. He should hate her for making him feel something like this. But for some strange reason, he can't find it in him to hate her. She's the light in his life, the one thing that constantly keeps him going. How come she's able to make him feel like that, he's wondered time and time again. Like the universe is ugly compared to her. She makes him feel as though he can do anything with her by his side, and that terrifies him. 

It's on this particular day that that fact terrifies him the most. The day where he feels like all he wants to do is hold her hand and press his lips to hers, ignore the universe around him and only focus completely on her. He wants to see her smile and hear her laughter that causes his hearts to feel like they're about to give out. He wants to make every romantic gesture possible towards her and if he's being honest, he has no clue why he feels the need to do that. He also hasn't the slightest clue as to why he wants to suddenly do all these things with her that he's never wanted to do in this regeneration. 

He's telling himself he's just sick. He'll get over it. Just a strange alien virus that gives you strange urges. He's nearly convinced himself of this until he feels her hand slip into his and his theory collapses as he feels his heart rates pick up as it always does when they hold hands. 

'Where're we going?' She's questioning gently, excitement in her voice. 

Out of all the things he'd heard in the universe, her voice was one of his favourites. It was sweet and brave, always brave. He's taking a second to reply, too lost in her voice for a moment to form a proper thought that wasn't about her. 'The Tangarian Nebula. Famously known for the way it shows the desires of the viewers. Each person sees the nebula in a different way, ensuring that no one else sees your desires.'

A small smile is playing at her lips and she's whispering,'Sounds amazing.'

She's wrapping her hand around her lever and he's wrapping his hand around his, the both of them pulling down their levers at the same moment and grinning at each other, her grin giving him the urge to kiss her. He's quickly pulling her to the TARDIS door as they land, pushing it open to reveal a small planet beneath them. They're stepping out onto it, the long, fur like grass beneath their feet soft. He's dropping his hand from hers and sitting down, stretching his legs out in front of him. She's sitting down next to him, crossing her legs and making sure she's close enough to him that at least one part of them touches. That part ends up being the side of her knee and his thigh. She's casting him a quick glance and smiling, seeing the way that he looks happy even though he's not smiling. He looks content, his whole expression relaxed. She's looking out at the nebula in front of them, her eyes widening as she sees the beauty of it. 

She sees the nebula swirling around, turning into something that almost looks like a silhouette of the man sitting next to her. A silhouette of herself is running into the scene, grabbing his hand and pulling him along, the both of them running. The cheeks of her silhouette are moving in such a way that she can tell that she's smiling, causing her to smile self consciously. Their silhouettes are running into the TARDIS, her silhouette dropping his hand and spinning around, her dress flowing out her as she spins. She's holding her breath as her silhouette closes the distance between them, planting her hands on his chest and leaning up, their silhouette seeming to connect as their lips touch. Her eyes are widening and she's quickly looking away from the nebula and down at her feet. 

She's feeling him shift next to her and looking over at him, seeing him sitting with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap, his cheeks tinted pink. 'What're you seeing?' She's questioning, curiosity in her tone. 

'Nothing much,' he's lying, deciding against telling her about the intimate scene playing out in front of him. 

'You're lying,' she's stating, placing her hand in between them, hoping he places his hand on top of hers. Of course she's not to terribly optimistic about this hope, but nonetheless, she hopes. 

'What makes you think I'm lying?' He's questioning, tearing his gaze away from the nebula and looking over at her, giving her a look that makes her feel like she's melting. 

'You're blushing,' she's stating, trying to keep her wits about her and not snog him senseless. Part of her feels like he wouldn't quite mind, because the way he was looking at her sure made it seem like he wanted nothing else but that. 

He's looking back at the nebula and leaning back, planting his hands on the ground at his side and feeling his left hand touch something warm and soft. Her hand. He's taking a nervous breath out and throwing all caution to the wind, entwining his fingers with hers, still not finding the will to look at her and instead opting for the picture of their silhouettes laying together contently after the intimate scene that he had just witnessed. 

'Doctor?' She's questioning, hearing a hum in response from him before continuing,'Does the nebula take both peoples desires into consideration before creating the scene that will play out for each person?' 

He's furrowing his brow slightly, giving himself a moment to think before answering,'I actually don't know.'

She's breathing out a laugh, a smile finding its way onto her lips,'Well that's rare.'

He's feeling her shift next to him and lift their linked hands up, placing them on his thigh before resting her head on his shoulder and looking back up at the nebula. He's letting out a shaky breaths risking a glance at her, finding his eyes unable to look away from her once he's seen her. She's beautiful. Not saying that she wasn't always beautiful, quite the contrary. Clara Oswald was beautiful in every possible way. A lock of hair is falling down into her face and he's feeling his hand move on its on accord, his fingers barely grazing her cheek as he tucks the piece of hair behind her ear. Her head is turning towards him and her chin is resting on his shoulder, her eyes shining as she looks up at him. 

'Sorry,' he's apologising, looking away from her quickly. 

A hand is being placed tentatively on his cheek and turning his head back towards her, revealing to him a sad smile that had found its way onto her lips. He wants it gone. He hates that sad smile. He hates the way it makes it feel like someone is wringing his hearts and tearing apart his insides. 'Don't do that,' he's whispering, placing a thumb on the corner of her lips and frowning slightly. 

'Don't do what?' She's questioning, confused. 

'The sad smile,' he's replying, stroking the corner of her lips ever so slightly,'Why're you sad?' 

'I'm not,' she's answering, her smile turning into a frown. 

'No, don't do that,' he's muttering, his eyes now trained on her lips,'Smile for me, Clara Oswald.'

She's letting a content smile find its way onto her lips and squeezing his hand lightly. He's moving his fingers up so he's cupping her cheek, his thumb still resting on the corner of her lips. She's placing her hand on top of his and her smile is becoming something more content. She's leaning into his touch and then that sad smile is back, taking over her features and causing his hearts to feel a jolt of pain run through them. Maybe it was what she saw in the nebula that made her this way, he's thinking, tilting his head slightly as he tries to come up with a better reason than that. 

Maybe it was him that made her sad. 

'Do I make you sad, Clara?' he's questioning, his eyes heavy with worry and sorrow. 

Her mind is begging her to tell him the truth, tell him about how the thoughts of not being able to be with him are some of the most painful thoughts she has. Tell him that she constantly thinks about what would happen if she loses him and cries until she can't cry anymore thinking about this. But she doesn't tell him. How could she? So instead she's leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his, letting out a shallow yet shaky breath. He's tightening his grip on her hand and closing his eyes, mumbling,'You do know that I care for you, don't you, Clara?' 

'Yeah,' she's breathing out, her eyes fluttering shut and her hands finding their way to the back of his neck. 

She wants to kiss him. Show him that she cares about him as well. But instead she pulls away from him, making it so the only part of them still touching was their hands. She's watching as a frown graces his features and she's quickly moving her hand to his cheek, putting in a fake smile. 'Don't frown, please,' she's whispering. 

He's biting his lip before leaning foreword and tilting his head so the side of his nose is touching hers, his lips almost touching hers. 'Would it be alright if I kissed you?' He's questioning, his voice deep and barely there. 

Her heart is practically stopping in her chest, his question catching her off guard. It's taking her a second to reply and once she does, it's not so much as words that escape her, but a squeak. He's beginning to pull away, taking the noise she emitted as a no, only to have her hand slide to the back of his head, her fingers getting tangled up in his curls. She's pulling him back towards her, her nose pressed roughly against his cheek, her lips oh so close to his. 'Kiss me, you daft old man,' she's mumbling. 

He's kissing her now and if she wasn't entirely sure that her heart had stopped before, she was certain that it had now. Her lips are acting on their own accord, sucking at his bottom lip gently. Their kiss remains chaste, neither of them quite willing to make it anything but that. Of course they both wanted to take it further, no doubts about that, but neither of them were ready to take that extra step. When they finally part, he's placing a hand on her thigh and letting out breaths that are slightly heavier than usual, a glimmer of a smile on his lips. 

And then he's realising what exactly just happened. 

He has to be sick. That's the only sane reason as to why he has just kissed his companion. He most certainly does not have a petty schoolboy crush on her, that would be ridiculous. He's a Time Lord, not some daft human who's unable to control their emotions and goes around falling in love with every girl that passes him by. He's feeling his hearts speed up as his eyes flicker to hers, seeing a look filled with love in her eyes. Defiantly sick. No other possible explanation. 

But then of course there was the one blaring hole in his logic. If he was acting like this because he was sick, then why did the nebula show him and Clara doing such intimate things together. 

His smile, long faded, is turning into something akin to a grimace, his stomach doing a flip. He's hastily making distance between them, making sure at least a fourth a metre is in between them. She's looking over at him with concern, seeing him looking slightly terrified.

'Should we not have done that?' She's questioning, her eyes going slightly wide. 

He's chancing a glance at her, finding his eyes lingering on her lips, remembering how they felt against his. Remembering the way her smell overwhelmed him while he was that close to her, the smell of lavender with a hint of stardust mixed in. He knows he's not sick. He's known for so long that he's not sick, but yet has continued to deny anything other than the fact that he's sick. Because he is a Time Lord and Time Lords don't fall in love with short human girls, no matter how brave they are or how cute their noses are. 

He's running a hand across him face and groaning, looking down at the space in between them. His hand is being placed palm up in between them, his gaze finding its way to her face. 'Hold my hand,' he's saying, his voice barely there. 

She's glancing haphazardly at his hand before looking back up at him, her eyes meeting his. Her hand is carefully being placed in his, his fingers curling around it, holding it as gently as he knows how to. He's looking down at their linked hands and stating,'My version of the nebula showed us laying in bed together.' It showed more than just that of course, but he didn't quite feel comfortable revealing that information. 

'Mine showed us snogging in the TARDIS,' she's admitting, her cheeks tinting pink. She's scooting slightly closer to him, not willing to risk getting any closer than that, knowing he may shy away if she does. A deep breath is escaping him and he's looking up at her, gathering what little courage he has left and leaning in towards her. He's kissing her before he even knows what exactly has just happened, her lips moving desperately against his. His breath is picking up as her tongue swipes across his bottom lip, the sensation sending a jolt of something through his abdomen. A few moments pass before he finally realises what her tongue swiping his lip had meant, and with this realisation, he's opening his mouth up to her, hearing her gasp into his mouth as he does so. 

They're exploring each other's mouths, their kiss growing hungrier as his free hand finds its way his way into her hair. He's the one to break the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, the both of them breathing heavily. Then she's laughing breathily and leaning into his, her cupping his cheek. 'You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that for,' she's whispering, a smile on her lips. 

He's feeling his hearts beat out of rhythm for possibly the millionth time, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and try to pretend like none of this was happening because he was most certainly not in love with Clara Oswald. He's feeling her hand fall from his cheek, causing his eyes to open and give her a questioning look. 

'You're uncomfortable, I can tell,' she's whispering, answering his unasked question. 

Her forehead is leaving his and she's turning her head, looking back up at the nebula and smiling contently. He's thanking every god he knows for her cleverness, knowing that no one else would be able to tell if this version of him was uncomfortable or not but her. He's watching her intently, seeing the way her smile widens and her eyes sparkle as the nebula moves above them. He's looking up to see if anything about his has changed, only to see a rather boring looking nebula in the sky. 'Do you see it too?' She's asking, her hand shifting in his. 

'See what?' He's questioning. 

'Just a plain old nebula,' she's answering, her voice quiet. 

'I see it, yeah. That's strange. I don't think I've ever actually heard about this happening. Maybe there's a perception filter over it,' he's going to reach for his sonic sunglasses, only to have her gently place a hand on his arm and lower it. 

'How about we enjoy it now and investigate later, yeah?' 

He wants to tell her that it's just like any other boring nebula and they can always see one another time. But for some reason, he just can't. He's grunting his agreement to her without really even noticing and feeling a weight on his shoulder, looking over to see her head resting there. He's pressing his lips together and looking back up at the sky, hearing her laugh gently as he does so. 

'What's so funny?' He's questioning, looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

He's slightly surprised to find her looking up at him, a smile playing at her lips. 'You're blushing,' she's stating, amusement in her voice.

He's scoffing and muttering a quick shut up before looking away from her, her laugh gracing his ears once more. She's placing a quick kiss on his cheek and smiling fully, placing her head back on his shoulder. 

A strange fluttering feeling is going through him, but he's deciding to ignore it because he knows what it is. He's not sick. But he most definitely does not have a petty crush on her and he certainly isn't in love with her. At lease that's what he tells himself because he knows the truth and he isn't quite ready to face it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos if you enjoyed and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
